Mencintai Kamu, Selamanya
by ahalya
Summary: "Sayang, kalau aku minta kamu bolos kuliah hari ini, terus jenguk aku, aku egois, nggak?"/ Pertanyaan itu sederhana. Hanya perlu dijawab ya atau tidak. Tapi Sakura tahu semuanya tidak sesederhana itu. Apalagi kalau sudah ada hati lain yang bersarang di 'sana'./Untuk Kuromi/Nohara Rin :D
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya dan sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari cerita ini**.

.

Cerita ini spesial untuk ulang tahun Kuromi-chan! :D semoga suka ya! :)

**.**

**.**

"Sayang, kalau aku minta kamu bolos kuliah hari ini, terus jenguk aku, aku egois, nggak?"

Pertanyaan itu sederhana. Hanya perlu dijawab ya atau tidak. Tapi Sakura tahu semuanya tidak sesederhana itu. Apalagi kalau sudah ada hati lain yang bersarang di 'sana'.

.

.

**Mencintai Kamu, Selamanya**

**.**

.

Sasuke hanya bisa menarik napas perlahan. Lagi-lagi skripsinya tidak disetujui oleh pembimbingnya. Sudah tiga kali dia harus bongkar pasang dan sulam tambal agar skripsinya bisa memenuhi keinginan sang pembimbing. Tapi sayangnya, lagi-lagi pembimbingnya selalu bisa menemukan celah kesalahannya. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan pembimbingnya. Dia sendiri merasa bersalah karena memang tidak berkonsenterasi penuh saat mengerjakan skripsinya akhir-akhir ini, sehingga memungkinkan kesalahan-kesalahan yang sebetulnya tidak perlu ada.

Awalnya Sasuke mengira dia bisa menghadapi semuanya secara bersamaan. Kuliah dan kerja paruh waktu di kantor ayahnya. Ya, memang kantor tempat dia berkerja adalah milik ayahnya. Tapi justru di sanalah kendalanya. Dia ingin ayahnya melihat bahwa dia mampu. Bukan hanya bisa berdiam diri di balik ketiak ayahnya. Sasuke ingin membuktikan bahwa dia bisa berhasil di kantor tanpa harus mengesampingkan kuliahnya. Sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Itachi, kakaknya.

Sasuke mendesah lagi. Dia sadar motivasinya salah. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Dia hanya ingin diakui, dianggap berprestasi dan membanggakan oleh ayahnya. Hati kecilnya tahu dia hanya ingin ayahnya melihatnya seperti dia, Sasuke, hanya Sasuke, bukan lewat bayang-bayang Itachi.

Sasuke memijit-mijit pangkal hidungnya. Secangkir kopi pahit pesanannya masih penuh di atas meja. Tadi sepulang dari kampus dia memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar ke kafe di seberang kampusnya. Hanya sekadar untuk melepas lelah dan kepenatannya akhir-akhir ini. Sasuke tidak menyadari kalau ada yang memerhatikannya sejak tadi. Tahu-tahu orang yang memerhatikannya sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Kenapa? Ditolak lagi oleh Kakashi-_sensei_, ya?"

Sasuke sedikit enggan mengakui, apalagi orang yang saat ini sedang duduk di hadapannya sudah sejak seminggu yang lalu skripsinya diterima oleh dosen pembimbingnya. Dia hanya tinggal menunggu sidang.

"Nggak usah malu, Sasukeeee~!" Ada tawa setelahnya, yang membuat Sasuke sedikit jengah.

"Hn."

"Nah, jujur lebih baik." Orang itu tertawa lagi, tapi kemudian tersenyum ringan. "Kakashi-_sensei_ memang begitu, kok! Bukan hanya kamu yang dipersulit. Semuanya juga, anak bimbingannya. Neji dan Shikamaru saja belum juga diterima sampai detik ini."

Alis Sasuke sedikit terangkat. Sejujurnya dia tidak suka menggosipkan kondisi akademik teman-temannya. Dia tidak suka bergaul. Bukannya sombong atau angkuh, Sasuke hanya tidak suka keramaian. Tapi mendengar nama Neji dan Shikamaru disebut-sebut, naluri keingintahuan Sasuke tak bisa dicegah lagi. Seantero kampusnya juga tahu kalau dua nama yang disebut tadi adalah orang yang berprestasi, termasuk dirinya, batin Sasuke yakin, bukan bermaksud menyombong.

"Penasaran, 'kan?"

Sasuke ingin menyangkal, tapi dia benar-benar perasaan. "Hn."

"Hahahaha...," suara tawa mendominasi keheningan Sasuke. "Serius, Sas. Neji dan Shikamaru juga masih ditolak skripsinya oleh Kakashi-_sensei_. Kakashi-_sensei_ 'kan terkenal banget sama ke-_perfect_-annya. Jadi ya bukan cuma kamu yang masih ditolak. _So_, dunia belum berakhir."

Sasuke mendengus. Tapi dibalik dengusannya ada setitik kelegaan. Dia merasa sedikit jahat merasa lega di saat orang lain kesulitan. Tapi entahlah, munafik jika menampik kalau dia lega karena bukan dia satu-satunya mahasiswa yang dilabeli kata pintar yang masih belum diterima skripsinya.

"Omong-omong, aku bagi minumnya, ya!" Tanpa memedulikan tatapan tajam Sasuke, orang itu langsung menyambar cangkir di meja dan meminum isinya. Tapi baru seteguk, dia terbatuk-batuk, dan buru-buru mencari tisu dari atas meja.

"Sialan! Kenapa nggak bilang, sih, kalau isinya kopi pahit!"

Sasuke menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya. Dia lalu membantu mengambilkan tisu dan menyerahkannya ke depan wajah si pencuri kopinya.

"Hn. Matsuri, Matsuri," kata Sasuke sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

Sakura tersenyum-senyum senang. Dia sangat senang hari ini. Harus dicatat bahwa dia sangat-sangat senang hari ini!

Sudah hampir tiga bulan Sasuke seperti mengabaikan keberadaannya. Dihubungi lewat telepon, jawabannya hanya, 'hn' atau 'ya' atau 'tidak bisa'. Sebenarnya Sakura mencoba mengerti. Dia tahu sudah tiga bulan ini Sasuke kerja paruh waktu di kantor ayahnya. Sakura paham Sasuke ingin membuktikan pada ayahnya kalau dia mampu. Mungkin karena Sasuke anak bungsu, dia selalu ingin bisa sejajar atau bahkan melampaui sang kakak. Sakura mencoba mengerti, meski dia anak sulung. Sakura akan terus mencoba mengerti. Dia menyayangi Sasuke.

Sakura mengerti jika Sasuke belakangan ini begitu sulit untuk dijangkau. Selain kerja paruh waktu yang menguras tenaga dan pikiran Sasuke, Sakura juga tahu Sasuke sedang sibuk menyusun skripsinya. Maka dia harus sabar dan mencoba mengerti kalau lagi-lagi malam minggu mereka terpaksa dibatalkan di detik-detik terakhir. Meski saat itu Sakura sudah siap dijemput di rumahnya, dia tetap mencoba memahami setiap kali Sasuke menghubunginya dan mengatakan, 'Maaf, Sakura.' Hanya dua kata itu, tanpa perlu penjelasan apa-apa lagi. Tapi Sakura mengerti. Sasuke pasti lelah sehabis bekerja, Sasuke pasti sedang sibuk menyusun skripsinya. Maka dia hanya bisa membalas dengan tenang, tanpa merasa sedih atau terganggu, 'Nggak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_. Istirahat ya, jangan lupa jaga kesehatan! _Okee_!'

Padahal Sakura ingin menangis, tapi dia tidak mau terlihat egois dan menyusahkan bagi Sasuke. Dia bilang 'nggak apa-apa', meski tanpa semangat dia kembali melepas _high heels_-nya, mengganti gaun selutut yang dipakainya dengan piama _strawberry_-nya, lalu tersenyum pura-pura menjawab pertanyaan ibunya dengan jawaban, 'Sakura tiba-tiba nggak enak badan, Ma.'

Sakura selalu bertahan walau hampir tiga bulan ini dia hanya bertemu Sasuke sebanyak tiga kali. Itu pun tidak disengaja. Pertama, waktu Sakura harus menemani atasannya _meeting_ di Uchiha Corp., tempat kerja paruh waktu Sasuke. Kedua, kali ini Sasuke _meeting_ dengan atasannya di kantor tempat Sakura bekerja. Yang terakhir, waktu taksi yang ditumpangi Sakura mogok, Sasuke yang kebetulan lewat di depannya, mengantarkannya pulang. Hanya sebatas itu. Tapi tadi pagi Sasuke menghubunginya, mengatakan kalau hari ini dia tidak bekerja karena izin untuk membereskan skripsinya di kampus. Sasuke memintanya datang ke stasiun kereta, tak jauh dari kampus Sasuke. Sasuke bilang, anggap saja kencan pertama dulu.

Sakura senang bukan main. Dia jadi ingat masa-masa awal pacaran dulu. Sasuke dulu pernah mengalami kecelakaan saat berusia empat belas tahun karena kebut-kebutan di jalan. Sejak saat itu ayahnya mengeluarkan ultimatum bahwa Sasuke tidak boleh membawa kendaraan sendiri. Sasuke nyaris lumpuh. Selama dua tahun, Sasuke berjuang agar bisa berjalan kembali. Tapi sejak itu ayahnya melarang keras Sasuke untuk berkendara. Sasuke harus diantar supir ke mana-mana, yang membuat Sasuke malu. Sasuke lebih memilih naik kereta daripada disupiri terus-menerus. Sakura jadi mengingat kencan pertama mereka dulu.

_"Ra, besok ada waktu?" _

_Sakura tertawa dalam hati. Beginikah rasanya pacaran sama lelaki tampan tapi dingin? Sakura tahu dari gelagat Sasuke, lelaki itu ingin mengajaknya kencan._

_"Ada, kenapa?"_

_Sasuke diam. Mulutnya terbuka, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi lalu tertutup lagi. "Aku... Aku..."_

_"Ya?"_

_"Hn, lupakan."_

_Sakura menggerutu sendiri. Dia menunggu Sasuke berkata lagi, tapi Sasuke hanya diam, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sakura pasrah. Tadinya dia ingin mengerjai Sasuke sedikit, tapi akhirnya dia jadi bingung sendiri. Apa Sasuke benar-benar ingin mengajaknya kencan tadi? Atau dirinya saja yang terlalu percaya diri._

_"Ya, sudah. Kita pulang, yuk! Sudah gelap. Perut aku sudah kenyang." Sakura lalu tertawa, sederet gigi putinya terlihat saat dia tertawa. Saat ini mereka sedang makan di kedai ramen. Sasuke menjemput Sakura pulang kerja dari kantornya, lalu mereka mampir untuk mengisi perut di sini._

_"Ra?"_

_"Iya, Sasuke-kun," balas Sakura, lagi-lagi tertawa kecil, membuat Sasuke mendengus pelan._

_"Kamu suka sekali tertawa, ya?"_

_"Iya, biar awet muda. Umur kita 'kan seumuran, aku nggak mau kalau nanti aku tambah tua, terus keriputan, sedangkan kamu masih kelihatan gagah. Curang!" desis Sakura, memicingkan kedua matanya ke arah Sasuke._

_"Nggak ada hubungannya tertawa sama tua."_

_"Ada." _

_"Kata siapa?"_

_"Ya, pokoknya ada." Sakura bersikukuh. Lalu tertawa lagi. "Serius deh, aku kadang suka minder jalan sama kamu."_

_Sasuke berhenti melangkah. Dia menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. Sekelumit perasaan rendah diri menerpanya diam-diam. "Kamu malu jalan sama aku?"_

_"Eh? Apa?" Kali ini Sakura gelagapan. Dia lalu tersenyum mengejek. "Terbalik. Yang ada kamu yang minder jalan sama aku."_

_"Hn?"_

_"Kamu sadar, nggak?"_

_"Sadar."_

_"Ishhh! Bukan itu!" Sakura memotong perkataan Sasuke dengan cepat. "Dengarkan sampai selesai dulu aku ngomong apa. Maksud aku itu, kamu sadar, nggak, kalau kamu itu ganteng, gagah, baik banget, eh, baiknya sedikit." Sakura tertawa lagi. "Pokoknya intinya kamu sempurna buat aku. Tapi aku? Coba kamu sebut, apa kelebihan aku?"_

_Hati Sasuke menghangat. Sakura memang bawel, cerewet, berisik. Sasuke kadang heran pada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa dia bisa-bisanya meminta Sakura menjadi kekasihnya sebulan yang lalu? Apa yang dilihatnya dari Sakura? Tapi dia tahu, tidak Sasuke tidak tahu, tapi hati Sasuke tahu dia memilih Sakura karena Sakura-lah hatinya._

_Sasuke mengusap lembut kepala Sakura. "Jangan banyak tanya, nanti cepat tua."_

_"Tuh! Nggak jawab, 'kan?! Hmm... Jadi bener dong, kamu malu jalan sama aku?" Sakura memukul-mukul lengan Sasuke dengan tas tangannya. Terserah orang di jalan mau menganggap apa. Yang jelas dia kesal!_

_"Besok kencan, mau?" Seolah tak mendengar dan merasakan kekesalan Sakura, Sasuke bertanya tanpa beban, tanpa emosi. Datar._

_"Hah? Apa?"_

_"Kencan ke Taman Bermain Konoha, mau?"_

_Sakura masih diam. Dia masih tidak bisa memercayai pendengarannya. Sasuke mengajaknya kencan? Harusnya ini hal biasa dalam sebuah hubungan. Tapi bagi Sakura, ini sangat luar biasa._

_"Tapi seperti biasa, naik kereta."_

_Sakura masih tak bersuara._

_"Kalau kamu mau. Aku masih belum bisa beli kendaraan sendiri, aku juga nggak mau minta ayah untuk..."_

_Perkataan Sasuke tidak pernah selesai, karena sekarang Sakura sudah memeluknya dengan erat. Lalu tawa itu muncul lagi. Tawa yang sudah membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta. _

_"Mau bangettt!"_

_"Naek kereta?"_

_"Iya! Jalan kaki juga mau! Eh, nggak, kalau jalan kaki 'kan cape." Sakura mengamit lengan Sasuke dengan manja. "Pokoknya aku senang kamu ajak kencan. Aku kira aku pacaran sama batu. Tapi mana ada batu ngajak kencan, iya, nggak?" Sakura mengedipkan matanya._

_Sasuke hanya mendelik saat menyadari Sakura menggodanya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju stasiun kereta, tak hentinya-hentinya Sakura berceloteh, meski Sasuke hanya diam dan menyahuti seadanya. Karena bagi Sasuke silent is golden dan bagi Sakura your silence is my golden._

.

.

Sakura melirik jam tangannya berulang kali. Sudah lewat setengah jam dari waktu yang sudah Sasuke janjikan untuk menemuinya di stasiun kereta, tapi Sasuke belum juga muncul batang hidungnya. Sakura mencoba menghubungi ponsel Sasuke, tapi tidak tersambung.

Sakura melirik jam besar yang ada di stasiun. Berharap kalau jam tangannya rusak, sehingga menunjukkan waktu terlalu cepat. Tapi nyatanya jam di stasiun pun seirama dengan jam tangan miliknya. Atau mungkin jam di stasiun juga rusak? Sakura lalu tertawa miris, dia bahkan merasa konyol. Jelas-jelas jam tangannya dan jam di stasiun tidak rusak. Satu-satunya yang rusak di sini adalah otaknya yang tidak bisa menerima kalau Sasuke sudah terlambat tiga puluh menit. Dia melirik ponselnya, memeriksa catatan panggilan masuk di ponselnya, meyakinkan dirinya kalau tadi pagi Sasuke benar-benar menghubunginya, mengajaknya bertemu di stasiun ini. Dia takut kalau ternyata tadi pagi dia hanya berhalusinasi ketika menerima telepon dari Sasuke. Nyatanya dia tidak berhalusinasi. Catatan panggilan masuk di ponselnya tidak bisa berbohong. Sakura mendesah khawatir. Apa perlu dia menyusul ke kampus Sasuke?

Kampus Sasuke tidak jauh dari stasiun. Hanya berjalan kaki sekitar sepuluh menit, Sakura sudah bisa sampai di sana. Masalahnya Sasuke tidak pernah mengajaknya ke sana. Sakura juga tidak tahu letak persis gedung fakultas jurusan Sasuke di mana? Sasuke tidak pernah melibatkan Sakura dalam pergaulannya selama kuliah. Sakura hanya tahu Sasuke berkuliah di sana, jurusan apa, sudah. Hanya itu. Sakura juga tidak tahu-menahu teman-teman kuliah Sasuke seperti apa? Bagaimana rupa dan pribadinya, Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu. Sasuke tidak pernah mengenalkan Sakura kepada teman-teman kampusnya.

Sakura gelisah. Kadang dia cemburu dan berpikir jangan-jangan Sasuke punya selingkuhan di kampusnya? Tapi setelah dia menyuarakan kecemburuannya pada Sasuke, Sasuke hanya menyentil dahinya sambil berkata, 'Jangan terlalu banyak membaca novel!'

Kalau dipikir-pikir, hubungannya dengan Sasuke memang sedikit unik. Di saat teman-temannya yang lain punya pacar yang sudah bekerja dan mapan, Sakura malah punya pacar yang masih kuliah. Sasuke sendiri pernah membahas masalah ini dulu di awal masa pacaran mereka. Sebenarnya usia mereka sebaya. Hanya saja karena kecelakaan yang pernah dialami Sasuke, dia terpaksa dua tahun berhenti sekolah. Hal itu yang membuat Sasuke masih kuliah, sedangkan Sakura sudah lulus dan bekerja seperti sekarang.

Lalu di saat teman-temannya pergi kencan dengan naik mobil pacarnya, Sakura harus puas dengan naik kereta bersama Sasuke. Sakura tidak mengeluh. Karena bagaimanapun kondisinya, Sasuke tetaplah yang terbaik baginya. Sakura malah bangga kepada Sasuke. Sakura tahu Sasuke anak orang kaya. Meski Sasuke tidak pernah memakai kendaraan, tidak pernah mengeluarkan uang secara boros, tapi dilihat dari gaya berpakaiannya, Sasuke tetap tidak bisa menutupi kalau dia anak orang kaya. Meski begitu, Sasuke tidak pernah menyombongkan kekayaannya. Dia selalu bilang, yang kaya itu orang tuaku. Sakura tertawa kecil mengenang kalau dia suka mengatai Sasuke itu pelit.

Sakura melirik jam tangannya lagi, kemudian jam di stasiun. Sudah satu jam berlalu, Sasuke belum muncul juga.

"Susul ke kampusnya, nggak, ya?" Sakura menggumam sendiri. Sakura lalu melihat cerminan dirinya dari kaca toko makanan di samping stasiun. "Penampilan aku saat ini nggak akan buat malu, 'kan?" Sakura tertawa kecil. Di saat seperti ini dia masih sempat-sempatnya khawatir kalau dia akan mempermalukan Sasuke di hadapan teman-teman Sasuke jika penampilannya acak-acakan. Sakura saat ini memakai terusan selutut berwarna _peach_, dengan ikat pinggang melilit tubuh rampingnya. Rambut sebahunya digerai, dengan sebuah jepitan berbentuk kelopak bunga sakura tersemat mengamankan poni yang menutupi keningnya. Sakura masih mencoba menghubungi Sasuke, tapi masih tidak bisa juga. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyusul Sasuke ke kampusnya.

Sakura sudah sampai di depan kampus Sasuke. Tapi dia tidak tahu harus ke mana. Sakura menatap ke sekelilingnya, siapa tahu Sasuke ada di sekitar sini. Jantungnya pun berdegup kencang karena senang. Dia melihat Sasuke. Sasuke sedang duduk di sebuah kafe yang dindingnya adalah kaca tembus pandang. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke dengan jelas. Lalu dia melihatnya.

Sasuke tidak sendiri. Ada orang lain yang sedang bersamanya. Seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang. Wajah gadis itu manis. Gadis itu tampak marah-marah kepada Sasuke, tapi Sasuke hanya diam. Sedetik kemudian Sakura berharap dia tidak ada di sana. Tidak ada untuk melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum lembut ke arah gadis itu, sambil mengusap wajah sang gadis. Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang, kali ini bercampur rasa sakit yang tak tahu datang dari mana.

.

.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Hari ini dia tidak ke kantor. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasurnya. Sasuke merasakan bagaimana lelahnya kuliah sambil bekerja. Sangat melelahkan. Padahal dia hanya bekerja paruh waktu, di kantor ayahnya pula. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Ternyata dia memang manja. Begini saja sudah mengeluh. Sasuke mendengus. Dia tidak boleh menyerah.

Sasuke bangkit, berniat mandi, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap figura di atas meja belajarnya. Ada foto Sakura sedang cemberut, kesal karena Sasuke diam-diam mengambil fotonya, yang kemudian diabadikan lagi oleh Sasuke. Sasuke mendesah. Sudah hampir tiga bulan ini dia nyaris tidak memiliki waktu untuk Sakura. Pagi-pagi dia harus kuliah, siangnya bekerja paruh waktu, sore dia sudah harus segera pulang, menyusun skripsinya sampai tengah malam. Sasuke rindu pada Sakura. Rindu pada cerewetnya Sakura, rindu pada tawa gadis itu. Tanpa sadar diusapnya foto Sakura dengan tatapan lembut. "Sakura," bisik Sasuke.

Kemudian ingatan itu menghantamnya. Sasuke ingat, tadi pagi dia mengajak Sakura bertemu di stasiun siang ini. "Sial!"

Alih-alih masuk ke kamar mandi, Sasuke langsung mengacak-acak isi ranselnya. Dia mencari ponselnya. Ponselnya mati total. _Lowbatt_. Sasuke mengisi daya ponselnya, menunggu sampai ponselnya mampu menyala. Satu menit, dua menit, tiga menit. Ponselnya menyala. Sepuluh panggilan tak terjawab, lima pesan yang belum dibaca. Semuanya dari Sakura.

_From: Sakura_

_Sasuke-kun, kamu di mana? Aku sudah sampai. :)_

_From: Sakura_

_Sasuke-kun, di mana? Aku nunggu lama lho dari tadi. :(_

_From: Sakura_

_Aku sudah nunggu setengah jam! Di mana?_

_From: Sakura_

_Aku telepon kamu, nggak bisa-bisa. Kamu di mana?_

_From: Sakura_

_Bete!_

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sasuke langsung menyambar telepon di samping tempat tidurnya. Nada sambung masih terdengar di telinganya. Sakura belum mengangkat panggilannya. Sasuke mencoba berkali-kali, tapi berkali-kali juga dia harus kecewa karena Sakura tak mengangkat teleponnya. Setelah mencoba untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya, akhirnya Sakura mengangkat teleponnya.

"Sakura, aku-"

"Maaf," suara Sakura terdengar sengau. "Aku, aku nggak enak badan. Tadi aku nggak ke stasiun."

Terjadi jeda cukup lama. Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia tahu Sakura berbohong. Pesan-pesan dari Sakura jelas mengatakan bahwa Sakura menunggunya di stasiun. Tapi kenapa Sakura berbohong?

"Kenapa kamu bohong?"

"Aku nggak bohong."

"Kenapa kamu bohong?" Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Aku nggak bohong."

"Sakura, aku tanya, kenapa kamu bohong?!" Kali ini nada suara Sasuke meninggi.

"Terus mau kamu apa? Aku marah-marah sama kamu karena kamu lupa sama janji kita, begitu?!" Isakan kecil lolos dari bibir Sakura. Sakura berusaha menahan tangisnya. Dia tidak mau menangis. Sakura tidak mau dianggap lemah.

"Sakura, aku-"

"Apa? Sibuk? Ya sudah, aku ngerti! Aku cape, mau istirahat."

Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke, Sakura memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Sasuke tahu dia keterlaluan. Setelah mengabaikan Sakura hampir selama tiga bulan, membatalkan malam-malam Minggu mereka, sekarang dia juga melupakan janji kencan mereka. Sasuke memijit-mijit pangkal hidungnya. Kebiasaannya ketika sedang dirundung lelah. Mengapa semua ini harus datang secara bersamaan?

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

**.**

**An**: Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini. :)

Fic ini spesial buat ultah Kuromi-chan tanggal 11 nanti! Maaf ya aku publish duluan, aku cuma mau jadi yang pertama buat kamu. *gombal* #ditoyor xD

Selamat ulang tahunnya, nanti aja ya tanggal 11. :p *disumpel*

Sedikit bocoran, kalimat pembuka di summary itu beneran pernah aku tanyain ke pacar aku loh. Wkwkwkwkwk *ketahuan deh gue egois* xD

Nggak apa-apa. Cewek egois itu wajar, kok! *bersikap bijak, padahal lagi ngebela diri sendiri* xDD

Salam hangat,

ahalya


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya dan sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari cerita ini**.

.

Cerita ini spesial untuk ulang tahun Kuromi-chan! :D semoga suka ya! :)

**.**

**.**

"Sayang, kalau aku minta kamu bolos kuliah hari ini, terus jenguk aku, aku egois, nggak?"

Pertanyaan itu sederhana. Hanya perlu dijawab ya atau tidak. Tapi Sakura tahu semuanya tidak sesederhana itu. Apalagi kalau sudah ada hati lain yang bersarang di 'sana'.

.

.

**Mencintai Kamu, Selamanya**

**.**

.

_Sasuke tahu dia keterlaluan. Setelah mengabaikan Sakura hampir selama tiga bulan, membatalkan malam-malam Minggu mereka, sekarang dia juga melupakan janji kencan mereka. Sasuke memijit-mijit pangkal hidungnya. Kebiasaannya ketika sedang dirundung lelah. Mengapa semua ini harus datang secara bersamaan?_

.

.

**Bagian Dua**

.

Sakura memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Hari ini dia tidak masuk kerja. Sudah dua hari Sakura sakit. Dia sering menasehati adiknya yang masih sekolah dengan perkataan, jangan suka pura-pura sakit, nanti sakit betulan. Kali ini dia termakan omongannya sendiri. Setelah berpura-pura sakit Sabtu kemarin, Sakura benar-benar sakit. Sakit hati lebih tepatnya. Benar kata orang jika kondisi hati berpengaruh pada kondisi sekujur tubuh.

Selama ini biasanya Sasuke akan mencoba menghubungi Sakura jika gadis itu sedang marah. Tapi sampai detik ini, Sasuke belum menghubunginya. Hal ini membuat Sakura gundah gulana.

"Apa kutelepon saja ya?" Sakura berpikir sebentar, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nggak! Kenapa harus aku yang telepon lebih dulu?"

Sakura bercermin. Wajahnya tampak kuyu, dengan kantung mata yang menebal. Rambutnya kusut dan acak-acakan. Bibirnya kering dan pecah-pecah. Seakan penampilannya belum cukup parah, ada satu jerawat di pipinya. "Aaaaaa~ apa karena aku jelek ya, Sasuke-_kun_ jadi bosan? Hah!"

Sakura kembali bergelung di bawah selimutnya. "Lelaki di mana-mana sama. Nggak bisa setia di satu hati! Huhuhu...!"

"Aku nggak begitu, lho."

Sakura terkesiap. Dia langsung bangkit dan melihat siapa yang baru saja menyahuti perkataannya.

Akasuna Sasori sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Sakura yang dibukanya. Wajah lelaki itu tampak begitu muda di usianya yang sudah menginjak angka 28 tahun. Sasori memakai pakaian santai, kaus berwarna merah, serasi dengan rambutnya, dipadukan celana _jeans_ berwarna biru langit.

"Sasori! Kamu kenapa di sini? Nggak kerja? Bolos ya!"

Sasori tertawa. "Santai, Cantik!" Sasori mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Harusnya aku yang tanya, kamu kenapa bolos?" Dia menyentil kening Sakura.

"Isshhh! Sakit!" Sakura mengusap-usap bagian keningnya yang disentil Sasori.

Sasori adalah supervisor senior di tempat Sakura bekerja. Mereka dulu bertetangga. Meski terpaut usia lima tahun, Sakura sama sekali tidak merasa risih bersahabat dengan Sasori. Pun sebaliknya. Sakura menyayangi Sasori sebagai sahabat dan juga kakaknya.

"Kamu kenapa nggak masuk?"

"Yang seperti kamu lihat, aku sakit." Sakura merebahkan diri di kasur, punggungnya bersandar di kepala tempat tidur yang disangga bantal.

Sasori dan Sakura sudah kenal lama, bahkan sejak Sakura kecil. Tetapi tiga tahun yang lalu Sasori dan keluarganya pindah ke daerah lain, meski masih berada di kota yang sama. Sudah bukan hal asing jika Sasori masuk ke kamar Sakura. Kamar Sakura bahkan menjadi tempat bermainnya juga semasa kecil.

"Apa? Sakit?" Sasori mencibir. "Yang aku lihat bukan sakit. Yang aku lihat justru kamu lagi pura-pura sakit."

"Ih, benar, kok! Aku sakit. Coba aja pegang keningku. Demam."

"Yakin? Bukan pura-pura sakit karena lagi berantem sama pacar kamu?"

Deg! Sakura merasa perkataan Sasori mengena ke hatinya. Awalnya dia memang hanya berpura-pura sakit, tapi siapa yang tahu kalau jadinya dia benar-benar sakit. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, menolak menatap Sasori. Dia tidak mau Sasori melihat matanya. Kata orang mata adalah jendela hati. Maka Sakura sedang berusaha menutupnya, agar Sasori tak mampu melihat ke dalam hatinya.

Namun tangan Sasori melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Dia mengembalikan wajah dan tatapan Sakura kepadanya. "Ra, kalau dia cuma bisa menyakiti kamu, kenapa kamu harus bertahan?"

Sakura ingin menangis. Tidak! Bukan kata-kata melemahkan seperti ini yang dia perlu. Dia hanya perlu penguatan bahwa apa yang dilakukannya, apa jalan yang dipilihnya adalah benar, sesuai dengan hatinya.

"Kamu harus pikirkan itu dengan baik, Ra."

"Aku, aku nggak ada masalah apa-apa sama Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasori menampilkan senyum sinis, tapi segera berganti menjadi senyum lembut. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Sakura, tapi dia juga tidak mau Sakura terlalu banyak berharap akan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Sasori tidak pernah setuju saat Sakura menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke.

"Ya, sudah. Kamu istirahat. Aku pulang dulu."

"Mmm ... Sasori?"

"Ya?"

"Kamu nggak kerja?"

Sasori tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ra, aku kira kamu mau bilang, 'Sasori, jangan pulang, temani aku.' Ternyata malah tanya itu."

Sakura menimpuk Sasori dengan bantal berbentuk hati, hadiah ulang tahunnya dari Sasori. "_In your dream_!"

Sasori hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Sakura. Dia berbalik, tapi suara Sakura kembali memanggilnya.

"Sasori, kamu belum jawab. Kamu nggak kerja?"

Sasori diam, lalu memutar tubuhnya, menghadap Sakura. "Iya, aku bolos. Nggak tenang waktu kamu kirim pesan ke aku kalau kamu lagi sakit. Aku khawatir."

Tanpa menunggu respons dari Sakura, Sasori berbalik, dan pergi dari kamar Sakura. Kepergian lelaki itu menimbulkan sesuatu di dalam hatinya yang kini terusik. Apakah Sasuke bisa seperti Sasori?

Sakura tahu tidak adil jika membandingkan Sasuke dengan Sasori. Tapi sebagai wanita, hatinya terusik. Sasori selalu bisa memberikan waktu dan perhatiaannya kepada Sakura. Apa Sasuke bisa memperlakukannya seperti itu? Harapan Sakura tidak muluk-muluk, dia hanya ingin Sasuke bisa lebih memerhatikan dirinya. Semakin lama Sakura merasa dirinya semakin jauh dengan Sasuke. Intensitas pertemuan mereka tak lagi seperti dulu. Surat yang biasa dia kirim pun kini masih tersimpan di laci, belum sempat diberikan kepada Sasuke.

Membuang segala egonya, Sakura menyambar ponselnya. Dia mencintai Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin hubungan yang dibinanya kandas di tengah jalan tanpa ada perjuangan sama sekali. Biarlah keegoisannya menyingkir sebentar jika penghargaan yang diterimanya setimpal.

_To: Sasuke-kun_

_Sayang, kalau aku minta kamu bolos kuliah hari ini, terus jenguk aku, aku egois, nggak?_

Pertanyaan itu sederhana. Hanya perlu dijawab ya atau tidak. Tapi Sakura tahu semuanya tidak sesederhana itu. Apalagi kalau sudah ada hati lain yang bersarang di 'sana'. Meski Sakura terus berharap kalau belum ada perahu yang singgah di dermaga hati Sasuke.

Satu menit, dua menit, lima menit, sepuluh menit sudah berlalu. Sasuke masih belum membalas pesannya. Sakura meringkuk di tempat tidurnya. "Sasuke-_kun_ pasti sedang sibuk, dia tidak sempat membaca pesannya." Sakura berusaha menguatkan hatinya sendiri, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak ketika lagi-lagi sebutir air mata jatuh ke pipinya.

Sakura terus menunggu. Dia menimbang-nimbang, apa sebaiknya dia menghubungi Sasuke lagi? Sakura sudah membuang egonya dengan mengirim pesan terlebih dahulu kepada Sasuke, menebalkan muka dengan memohon agar Sasuke mau sedikit saja memberikan perhatiaan kepadanya. Namun tetap saja itu tidak cukup. Sasuke tidak menoleh ke arahnya, yang meringkuk, terisak, dan membawa segala kepedihannya ke alam mimpi.

Sakura membuka kedua matanya ketika mendengar suara pesan masuk di ponselnya. Dia langsung menyambarnya, membuka pesan yang masuk.

_From: Sasori_

_Jangan tidur terus. Makan, minum obat, dan istirahat! _

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ternyata Sasori. Sasori dan segala perhatiaannya. Tanpa sadar Sakura kembali membandingkan Sasori dengan Sasuke. Mata Sakura menatap lirih ke arah ponselnya. Sasuke belum membalas pesannya.

.

.

Sasuke sudah sampai di kampusnya sejak pagi. Dia masih menunggu Kakashi-_sensei_ untuk mengajukan skripsinya kembali. Namun Kakashi-_sensei_ belum juga datang. Berkali-kali Sasuke memeriksa ke ruang dosen, Kakashi-_sensei_ belum juga tampak batang hidungnya. Sasuke tidak sendiri. Dia juga bisa melihat Neji dan Shikamaru yang sama sepertinya, menunggu kedatangan Kakashi-_sensei_.

"Benar-benar merepotkan," kata Shikamaru acuh tak acuh. "Harusnya aku tidur dulu."

Neji tersenyum. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Kakashi-_sensei_ sudah dari dulu terkenal akan kesempurnaannya, kecuali masalah waktu, 'kan."

Sasuke hanya menjadi pendengar pasif. Meski dalam hati dia juga membenarkan perkataan Shikamaru maupun Neji. Semalaman dia mengerjakan revisi skripsinya. Dia hanya tidur selama dua jam. Sasuke terlalu lelah untuk memberi kabar kepada Sakura.

"Kau juga menunggu Kakashi-_sensei_, 'kan?" Neji bertanya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sekilas. "Hn."

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. Sudah empat jam dia menunggu di kampus. Jika setengah jam lagi Kakashi-_sensei_ belum juga datang, dia akan langsung pergi ke rumah Sakura. Tadi pagi dia menelepon ke rumah Sakura, hanya untuk memastikan keadaan gadis itu. Sasuke merasa bersalah. Dia sadar dia telah mengabaikan Sakura akhir-akhir ini. Dia terlalu pengecut dan egois untuk meminta maaf kepada Sakura.

Tadi pagi ibu Sakura mengatakan kalau Sakura sedang sakit. Ternyata ucapan Sakura benar, ya, walau Sasuke tahu Sakura berbohong saat mengatakan dia tidak ke stasiun. Sasuke semakin merasa bersalah. Dia berencana akan ke rumah Sakura, menjenguk gadis itu sepulang dari kampus. Dia punya sedikit waktu sebelum pergi untuk bekerja paruh waktu di kantor ayahnya.

Setengah jam sudah terlewati. Sasuke bersiap-siap pergi. Kakashi-_sensei_ tidak mungkin datang. Baru saja ingin beranjak, ada pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

_From: Sakura_

_Sayang, kalau aku minta kamu bolos kuliah hari ini, terus jenguk aku, aku egois, nggak?_

Sasuke tersenyum membaca pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Dia mengetik balasannya.

_To: Sakura_

_Hn. Aku datang._

Sasuke hampir menekan tombol kirim kalau saja Shikamaru tidak berteriak.

"Akhirnya, dia datang juga!"

Sasuke menoleh cepat ke arah Kakashi-_sensei_ yang berniat masuk ke ruang dosen. Sasuke melirik ponselnya. Dia ingin mengabari Sakura kalau dia akan datang, tapi dia tidak tahu apa dia bisa datang. Kakashi-_sensei_ sudah datang. Dia harus segera mengajukan revisi skripsinya. Tapi kalau menemui Kakashi-_sensei_ sekarang, belum tentu dia sempat ke rumah Sakura hari ini. Sasuke memutuskan untuk menunda keperluannya dengan Kakashi-_sensei_. Besok saja aku ke kampus lagi, pikirnya.

"Sasuke, kau tidak ikut menemui Kakashi-_sensei_?"

Sasuke menggeleng, menjawab pertanyaan Neji. "Besok saja."

"Besok?" Neji malah bingung mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Besok sampai dua minggu ke depan Kakashi-_sensei_ cuti, dia akan pulang ke kampung halamannya."

Sasuke sedikit terperanjat mendengar kabar dari Neji. Diliriknya pesan yang ingin dikirimnya kepada Sakura. Sasuke ingin mengabari Sakura, tapi dia takut Sakura kembali kecewa jika kenyataannya Sasuke tidak sempat menjenguknya hari ini. Maka dihapusnya pesan yang sediannya akan dikirimkan kepada Sakura. Sasuke lalu bangkit menuju ruang dosen. Dia berharap kalau skripsinya kali ini diterima dengan cepat sehingga dia masih memiliki waktu untuk menjenguk Sakura.

Mungkin benar jika pepatah mengatakan manusia membuat rencana, Tuhan-lah yang menentukan. Apa mau dikata, Sasuke keluar dari ruang dosen hampir pukul dua belas siang. Dia tidak lagi memiliki waktu untuk menjenguk Sakura siang ini sebelum berangkat ke kantor.

_To: Sakura_

_Maaf, aku nggak bisa. _

.

.

Sakura melihat notifikasi di ponselnya. Ada pesan masuk. Sakura tidak ingin berharap banyak. Tapi tetap saja hatinya berharap kali ini Sasuke-lah yang mengiriminya pesan.

_From: Sasuke-kun_

_Maaf, aku nggak bisa_.

Sakura diam. Harusnya dia tahu kalau hasil akhirnya akan seperti ini. Harusnya dia paham apa yang diharapkannya terlalu berlebihan. Dari awal dia menguatkan dirinya kalau-kalau penolakanlah yang didapatnya. Namun tetap saja dia tidak bisa mencegah bulir-bulir air mata yang turun ke pipinya.

_Apa sebegitu tidak berartinya lagi aku buat kamu, Sasuke-kun?_

.

.

Skripsi Sasuke diterima. Meski melalui diskusi yang cukup alot, akhirnya Kakashi-_sensei_ memberikan tanda layak mengikuti sidang untuk skripsi yang diajukannya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke sedikit bisa bernapas lega. Masalah skripsi sudah dapat diatasi. Dia hanya tinggal fokus mempersiapkan sidangnya satu bulan lagi, ditambah fokus bekerja di kantor ayahnya.

Sasuke sudah tidak sempat jika harus mampir ke rumah Sakura. Sebenarnya dia khawatir. Meski enggan mengakui secara langsung, Sasuke merindukan Sakura. Namun dia tidak bisa jika harus kembali izin ke kantornya. Dia tidak ingin ayahnya menganggap dia hanya main-main saja. Dia ingin membuktikan kalau dia memiliki dedikasi dan kompetensi yang membuatnya layak bekerja di kantor ayahnya, bukan semata-mata karena dia adalah anak bungsu si pemilik kantor.

Sasuke paham isi pesannya kepada Sakura pasti akan membuat gadis itu kecewa. Tapi dia tidak ingin memberi harapan tidak jelas jika tidak membalas pesan dari Sakura.

_To: Sakura_

_Maaf, aku nggak bisa._

Sasuke mengendarai motornya menuju kantor. Motor yang dibelinya beberapa bulan yang lalu dengan uang sakunya sendiri. Awalnya ayahnya menolak dengan keras saat melihat Sasuke pulang dengan motornya. Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan ayahnya kalau dia bukan lagi remaja berusia empat belas tahun yang emosinya labil yang tidak tahu batas-batasan berkendara. Dibantu Itachi dan ibunya, hati sang ayah melunak. Sasuke diizinkan menggunakan motornya. Sasuke kecewa, kenapa ayahnya tidak pernah bisa melihat bahwa dia sudah dewasa? Bukan lagi anak remaja yang tidak memiliki tanggung jawab. Kenapa harus Itachi dan ibunya yang membujuk, baru ayahnya bisa percaya? Sasuke tidak pernah tahu bahwa dalam hati ayahnya bangga terhadap dirinya. Sasuke yang manja dan egois telah berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih bertanggung jawab.

Sasuke sampai di kantornya tepat waktu. Meski tidak mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa apa-apa terkait hubungan darahnya dengan pemilik kantor, beberapa _staff_ tetap menyapa Sasuke dengan penuh hormat. Dulu mungkin Sasuke hanya pergi melengos tanpa memedulikan sapaan-sapaan itu. Namun sekarang Sasuke mulai membalasnya, meski hanya sebatas anggukan kecil.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam elevator yang membawanya ke lantai tiga, tempat ruangannya berada. Baru melangkah ke dalam elevator, Sasuke dikejutkan dengan tepukan di bahunya.

"Sasuke?!"

Sasuke lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat siapa yang berada di dalam elevator bersamanya.

"Matsuri?"

"Ya ampun! Dunia ternyata sempit! Kau bekerja di sini?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil. Sasuke ingin bertanya kenapa Matsuri bisa ada di kantornya. Namun ditahannya. Sasuke sudah mengenal Matsuri dari hari penerimaan mahasiswa baru di kampusnya. Dia tahu tanpa ditanya, Matsuri akan bercerita panjang lebar kalau mau.

"Aku lihat di kantor ini ada penerimaan untuk _part time_, aku coba saja. Ternyata aku diterima!"

"Hn."

Sasuke tahu Matsuri cerdas. Bukan hal aneh kalau dia diterima bekerja paruh waktu di perusahaan ini tanpa ada koneksi dari dalam. Sasuke seperti merasa kalah, bahkan hanya untuk melawan Matsuri. Tapi hati kecilnya berontak. Tidak, dia pun bisa bekerja di sini bukan hanya karena dia adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan, tapi karena dia memang mampu.

"Kau di bagian apa, Sas?"

"_Marketing_."

"Ya ampun! Sama!"

Sasuke hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Matsuri benar-benar berisik. Namun Sasuke tersenyum, melihat Matsuri mengingatkan Sasuke pada Sakura.

_Sedang apa kamu di sana, Ra?_

.

.

Sakura mencuci piring sambil mendengar musik dari _mp3 player_ yang diputarnya. Entah mengapa lagu-lagu yang secara acak diputarnya seperti mengejeknya. Pertama lagu balada yang menceritakan kegalauan seorang gadis yang melihat kekasihnya berkhianat, kedua lagu tentang kepedihan seorang wanita yang cintanya diduakan, ketiga lagu tentang seorang lelaki yang memiliki dua cinta.

"_Stop_!"

"_Neesan_ kenapa?"

Karin, adik Sakura yang masih sekolah di Konoha High School bingung, melihat kakaknya yang berbicara sendiri.

"Nggak, aku nggak kenapa-kenapa."

"Terus _stop_ itu maksudnya apa? Untuk siapa?" Karin masih tidak percaya.

"Siapa saja yang dengar," sahut Sakura acuh tak acuh.

"Jangan galak-galak. Nanti Sasuke-_nii_ kabur lho kalau _neesan_ terlalu galak."

"Berisik!" Sakura menyiprati Karin dengan air dari kran cucian piring. "Hus, hus! Sana masuk kamar. Jangan ganggu aku!"

Karin malah tertawa melihat tingkah Sakura. "Bener aku disuruh pergi? Nggak mau tahu cerita tentang Sasuke-_nii_ yang tadi pagi telepon ke rumah?"

"Eh?" Sakura ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi dia malu.

"Nggak usah malu. Bilang saja dari tadi galau karena kangen sama Sasuke-_nii_, 'kan?"

Sakura merasakan wajahnya sudah merah padam. "Anak kecil jangan sok tahu," katanya.

"Hahahaha... _Neesan_ sok jual mahal," cibir Karin. "Ya sudah aku ke kamar saja."

"Eh, tunggu!"

"Apa? Penasaran, 'kan?" Karin tertawa jahil, menggoda Sakura.

"Nggak penasaran, hanya ingin tahu. Sasuke mau apa telepon ke rumah?"

"Huuu... Itu sama saja penasaran, _Neesan_!" gerutu Karin.

"Ya sudah, cepat bilang, Sasuke mau apa telepon ke rumah?"

Karin tampak berpikir. "Mmm... Nggak tahu, hehehe..."

"Serius, Karin." Sakura gemas dengan tingkah adiknya yang suka membuatnya penasaran.

"Serius. Aku nggak tahu. Tadi pagi aku cuma dengar mama angkat telepon dari Sasuke-_nii_. Sepertinya Sasuke-_nii_ bertanya tentang keadaan _neesan_. Soalnya aku dengar Mama bilang kalau _neesan_ sedang sakit."

Sakura merasa hatinya berbunga-bunga. Jadi Sasuke mengkhawatirkannya?

"Nah, jangan galau lagi, ya, _Neesan_!" Karin mencolek dagu Sakura sebelum kabur menuju kamarnya.

Sakura hanya tertawa melihat tingkah adiknya. Ternyata Sasuke masih mengkhawatirkan dirinya?

Sakura masih tertawa ketika dia mendengar bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Sakura mematikan kran air. Dia bergegas menuju ruang depan. Ayah dan ibunya sedang ke luar kota sejak siang, mengunjungi kerabat mereka yang sedang sakit. Rencananya orang tua Sakura akan menginap di sana.

Suara bel masih terus terdengar. "Iyaaa, sebentar!" Sakura sedikit kesal. Siapa yang bertamu ke rumahnya malam-malam seperti ini?

.

.

Sasuke bersiap-siap pulang. Pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Sasuke berniat mampir ke rumah Sakura sepulang kerja. Sasuke sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura. Dia belum sempat menghubungi gadis itu. Sejak tadi Sasuke fokus mengerjakan pekerjaannya agar bisa selesai tepat waktu. Tanpa menunggu lama Sasuke langsung menuju rumah Sakura.

Sasuke mampir ke toko buah sebentar. Dia membeli beberapa buah apel, jeruk, dan anggur untuk Sakura. Sasuke juga membeli buah melon. Biasanya Sakura selalu minta dibelikan buah melon jika sedang sakit dan mengancam tidak akan membukakan Sasuke pintu jika menjenguknya tanpa membawa buah melon. Sasuke tersenyum kecil mengenang itu semua.

Sasuke sudah sampai di depan rumah Sakura. Matanya memicing ketika melihat sebuah mobil terparkir di depan rumah Sakura. Pintu rumah Sakura terbuka. Sasuke masuk ke pekarangan rumah Sakura. Dia berhenti tepat di ambang pintu. Sesuatu yang terpampang di hadapannya membuat tubuhnya membeku.

Sakura-nya sedang tertawa mesra bersama lelaki lain.

.

.

**Bersambung**

.

An: Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini. :)

Berhubung fic ini spesial buat Kuromi-chan *cubit pipi Kuromi* jadi aku apdetnya cepet. XD

Makasih banget buat yang udah review chapter sebelumnya. *peluk*

Btw banyak yang sehati, senasib, seperjuangan ama Sakura di fic ini, ya? Sama aku juga. Huhuhu... Yuk berpelukan sebagai solidaritas sesama cewe yang cowoknya sok sibuk. *nyengir* #disumpel xD

Salam hangat,

ahalya


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya dan sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari cerita ini**.

.

Cerita ini spesial untuk ulang tahun Kuromi-chan! :D semoga suka ya, Nes! :)

**.**

**.**

"Sayang, kalau aku minta kamu bolos kuliah hari ini, terus jenguk aku, aku egois, nggak?"

Pertanyaan itu sederhana. Hanya perlu dijawab ya atau tidak. Tapi Sakura tahu semuanya tidak sesederhana itu. Apalagi kalau sudah ada hati lain yang bersarang di 'sana'.

.

.

**Mencintai Kamu, Selamanya**

**.**

.

**Bagian Tiga**

.

.

Sasuke mematung. Mungkin kedatangannya tidak diharapkan di tempat ini. Sakura tampak baik-baik saja. Gadis itu terlihat bahagia bercanda dengan sang tamu. Perlahan Sasuke mundur, tanpa suara. Sasuke berbalik pergi.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Dia menoleh pada bungkusan berisi buah yang dibawanya. Lagi, tanpa suara, Sasuke meletakkan bungkusan itu di depan pintu. Kemudian terus melaju tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang, meski ada segumpal sesak dan pertanyaan di hatinya. Karena baginya, ia tampak tidak dibutuhkan di tempat ini.

.

.

Sakura gelisah. Berkali-kali dia melirik bungkusan di depannya. Tangannya kembali mencoba menghubungi nomor telepon kekasihnya. Namun lagi-lagi tak ada yang mengangkat. Sakura dengan jelas bisa mendengar nada sambung dari panggilan yang dilakukannya, tapi Sasuke tak jua mengangkatnya.

Sakura mendesah pelan, "Ya Tuhan! Angkatlah Sasuke-_kun_, _please_!"

Sakura ingat dengan jelas. Tadi ketika ia mengantar Sasori pulang sampai ke depan pintu, dia menemukan sebuah bungkusan di depan pintu rumahnya. Bungkusan tanpa nama pengirim, dengan isi beberapa jenis buah dan—melon. Tanpa diberitahu pun, Sakura tahu siapa pengirim bungkusan itu.

Sakura tidak begitu menyukai buah melon. Dia lebih suka jeruk atau apel. Hanya saja dia selalu berkata pada Sasuke kalau dia ingin Sasuke selalu membawa buah melon jika dia sakit dan tidak akan mengizinkan Sasuke menjenguknya jika lelaki itu tidak membawakan buah itu. Mungkin Sasuke sadar kalau itu hanya akal-akalannya saja. Memang terdengar konyol, tapi Sakura hanya ingin ada satu jenis perhatiaan yang bisa dikenangnya dari lelaki itu, satu simbol perlakuan manisnya dengan mengingat apa yang diinginkannya jika dia sedang sakit.

Dengan bukti bungkusan yang ada di depan rumahnya, Sakura tahu sekali lagi dia mendapatkan bukti kalau Sasuke mengasihinya. Tidak peduli seberapa sering dia beranggapan kalau Sasuke tidak perhatian, Sasuke-nya tadi ada di sini, di depan rumahnya, berniat menjenguknya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ayo, angkat," Sakura mulai frustrasi. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengangkat panggilannya.

Sakura tidak ingin Sasuke salah paham. Meski Sasuke itu dingin dan cuek, tapi Sakura tahu sifat cemburu pemuda itu tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Sakura sendiri kadang kewalahan menyikapi sifat Sasuke yang satu ini. Sakura ingat dengan jelas kalau semalam Sasori datang menjenguknya (lagi). Sasuke pasti datang ketika Sasori menjenguknya, Sakura yakin. Itu pasti alasan di balik adanya bungkusan di depan pintu rumahnya tanpa kehadiran si pengirim.

Lagi-lagi hanya suara _operator_ yang terdengar dari panggilan Sakura. "Sasuke-_kun no baka_! Angkat teleponku!"

.

.

Sasuke memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Putih. Tampak mencolok dengan sekeliling dinding yang berwarna biru tua. Sakura-lah yang memaksanya agar mengganti warnanya dari biru tua menjadi putih. Sakura bilang, putih adalah warna netral, bisa menenangkan pikiran di saat kita memandangnya. Warna itu cocok jika diterapkan pada sesuatu yang akan kita pandang saat melepas lelah, memberi energi positif, ketenangan, penghilang lelah, dan stres setelah seharian beraktivitas.

Dulu Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis sambil berkata, "Kalau putih bisa memberikan efek seperti itu, buat apa ada dokter, obat, atau suplemen?"

Kala itu Sakura menyahut asal, "Untuk membuka sumbatan dalam otak kecilmu!"

Hanya sekali Sakura berkunjung ke kamarnya. Sakura tidak pernah tahu kalau Sasuke sudah menuruti perkataannya mengenai warna putih. Sasuke merasa tidak perlu memberi tahu Sakura mengenai hal itu. Baginya itu terdengar terlalu melankolis, khas wanita, jika mengumbar apa-apa saja yang sudah diperbuat kepada sang kekasih.

"Sakura," Sasuke mendesah lelah.

Fisik dan pikiran Sasuke terlalu lelah akhir-akhir ini. Dia mengerti, bahkan kelewat mengerti kalau dia terlalu sering mengabaikan Sakura. Bukannya tidak pernah berusaha menyempatkan waktu, hanya saja Sasuke benar-benar tidak punya waktu untuk bertemu. Memang kalau hanya untuk sekadar bertegur sapa, menanyakan kabar lewat telepon atau pesan, Sasuke pasti memiliki waktu. Hanya saja, dia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Jika berkirim pesan atau mendengar suara Sakura sedikit saja lewat telepon, Sasuke tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sebelum bisa bertemu Sakura hari itu juga. Dia tidak mau pekerjaannya malah terbengkalai karena kurangnya konsentrasi. Menyebalkan memang, tapi apa boleh buat? Sasuke tidak mungkin mengakui hal itu di depan Sakura. Bisa-bisa gambaran dirinya yang _cool_ di hadapan Sakura bisa runtuh jika gadis itu tahu kalau kekasihnya justru lebih gila dalam hal mencintainya.

Sakura pernah bilang kalau sifat dingin Sasuke-lah yang terkadang membuat Sakura penasaran dan jatuh cinta dibuatnya. Memang kelihatan konyol kalau Sasuke beranggapan jika Sakura menyukai sifat dinginnya, maka sebisa mungkin Sasuke akan membuatnya tetap seperti itu. Tapi begitulah adanya, hal yang paling konyol sekalipun akan tetap Sasuke lakukan asal Sakura tetap menyukainya.

Sasuke melirik ponselnya yang sejak tadi berkerlap-kerlip. Sasuke sengaja mengaktifkan mode sunyi pada ponselnya. Dia tahu Sakura cepat atau lambat pasti menyadari kalau dirinyalah yang meletakkan kantong berisi buah-buahan di depan pintu rumah gadis itu.

Kerlipan pada ponselnya menghilang. Sasuke bisa melihat sepuluh _miss calls_ dari gadis itu. Perasaan senang membanjiri hatinya. Meski sedikit ternoda dengan kenyataan bahwa ada lelaki lain yang mencoba mencuri perhatiaan gadisnya, tapi setidaknya Sakura kali ini tetap memilihnya. Bukan hanya kali ini, batin Sasuke. Sampai kapan pun, Sasuke akan terus berusaha agar Sakura tetap memilihnya. Tanpa bisa dicegah, Sasuke tersenyum, meski hanya segaris tipis.

.

.

Sakura lemas. Dia benar-benar lemas. Kali ini bukan karena sakitnya. Sakitnya sudah sembuh sepenuhnya. Hari ini dia sudah masuk kerja seperti biasa. Sudah duduk manis di depan komputer kantornya. Tapi tetap saja dia lemas. Sampai detik ini Sasuke belum juga mau mengangkat teleponnya atau sekadar membalas pesannya. Sakura bahkan mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri, tidak apa jika Sasuke hanya membalas pesannya dengan kata 'hn'. Sakura berjanji tidak akan marah-marah seperti biasa jika mendapati Sasuke membalas pesannya hanya dengan kata itu. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke belum juga merespons setiap telepon dan pesan yang dikirim Sakura.

"Pagi, Cantik! Pagi-pagi sudah melamun." Sasori menghampiri meja Sakura, meletakkan secangkir _ocha_ hangat di atas meja Sakura.

"Terima kasih," sahut Sakura singkat. Sakura sedang malas meladeni godaan Sasori. Pikirannya masih terus tertuju pada Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Sasori menarik kursi kosong ke sebelah Sakura. Masih lima belas menit sebelum jam kantor benar-benar dimulai.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Dia hanya menarik napas lebih lama sebelum mengembuskannya. Sesekali Sakura melirik ponselnya, mengabaikan keberadaan Sasori di sebelahnya.

Sasori tahu ada yang tidak beres. Sasori memang tidak pernah menjadi kekasih hati Sakura, tapi lelaki itu mengenal Sakura sejak lama. Dia tahu segala sesuatu mengenai Sakura bahkan untuk hal-hal yang mungkin tidak Sakura sadari. Sasori tahu Sakura akan menangis untuk hal-hal sepele hanya karena dirinya terlalu sensitif dan perasa. Sasori tahu jika Sakura marah, gadis itu hanya akan diam, menggigit bibir bawahnya, sambil berusaha menahan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Sasori tahu Sakura suka sekali mangga muda, _ocha_ hangat, dimsum, benci brokoli, bau keringat, dan Sasori merasa dialah yang lebih mengerti dan tahu segalanya tentang Sakura, bukan Sasuke.

Sasori bahkan tahu di saat Sakura menarik napas lebih lama seperti sekarang itu berarti bahwa gadis itu sedang khawatir dan menunggu kabar dari seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah bisa Sasori tebak siapa. Sasori tersenyum getir. Sampai kapan Sakura sadar kalau Sasuke tidak pernah memahaminya?

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kalau dia cinta sama kamu, dia pasti akan menghubungimu lebih dulu," kata Sasori. Dia beranjak dari duduknya. "Diminum dulu _ocha_-nya. Kalau sudah dingin, kamu 'kan nggak terlalu suka." Sasori tersenyum, sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Sakura menuju ruangannya.

.

.

Sasuke tersenyum saat melihat ada pesan baru dari Sakura, tapi sedetik kemudian senyum itu pudar saat Sasuke membaca pesan itu.

_From: Sakura_

_SASUKE-KUN! KAMU BENAR-BENAR KETERLALUAN! AKU TELEPON KAMU SEJAK MALAM! AKU KIRIM PESAN KE KAMU BERATUS-RATUS KALI. KAMU NGGAK RESPONS SEMUA. MAU KAMU APA, HAH? KALAU AKU NGGAK CINTA, KAMU SUDAH AKU TENDANG JAUH-JAUH KE AFRIKA! PACARAN SANA SAMA MACAN AFRIKA YANG NGGAK AKAN TELEPON DAN KIRIM PESAN KE KAMU! NGGAK MAU TAHU, MALAM INI KITA HARUS KETEMU. _

_DARI SAKURA, PACAR SASUKE YANG SEDANG MARAH!_

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya saat membaca kalimat Sakura mengiriminya pesan sampai ratusan. Sasuke bahkan hampir tertawa ketika membaca kalimat terakhir dari pesan Sakura. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. _Dasar, Sakura! _

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sasuke membalas pesan Sakura. Dia tersenyum kecil membayangkan reaksi Sakura saat membaca balasan pesannya. Tebakannya, Sakura pasti akan diam sejenak, membaca pesan itu sekali lagi, lalu tertawa-tawa kecil, kemudian membaca pesan darinya lagi, lalu mengatakan '_yes!_'.

.

.

Sakura benar-benar sudah habis kesabarannya. Sampai jam makan siang, Sasuke tidak merespons satu pun panggilan atau pesannya. Kali ini bukan lagi murni khawatir Sasuke akan cemburu dan salah paham karena semalam Sasori ke rumahnya, tapi sudah bercampur dengan emosi kenapa Sasuke mengabaikannya. Tidak peduli dengan kecemburuan Sasuke, Sakura merasa dirinya pun berhak marah atas perlakuan Sasuke kali ini.

_To: Sasuke-kun_

_SASUKE-KUN! KAMU BENAR-BENAR KETERLALUAN! AKU TELEPON KAMU SEJAK MALAM! AKU KIRIM PESAN KE KAMU BERATUS-RATUS KALI. KAMU NGGAK RESPONS SEMUA. MAU KAMU APA, HAH? KALAU AKU NGGAK CINTA, KAMU SUDAH AKU TENDANG JAUH-JAUH KE AFRIKA! PACARAN SANA SAMA MACAN AFRIKA YANG NGGAK AKAN TELEPON DAN KIRIM PESAN KE KAMU! NGGAK MAU TAHU, MALAM INI KITA HARUS KETEMU. _

_DARI SAKURA, PACAR SASUKE YANG SEDANG MARAH!_

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya dengan keras. Sakura melempar ponselnya ke dalam tas tangannya. Terserah kali ini Sasuke akan membalas atau malah tetap mengabaikan pesannya. Dia membuka kotak bekalnya, mulai memakan bekal makan siang yang disiapkan ibunya. Meski menu kali ini adalah makanan kesukaannya, rasanya ada yang kurang. Ya, karena pikirannya terfokus pada ponselnya yang tadi dia lempar begitu saja ke dalam tasnya.

Sakura ingin melihat apakah Sasuke membalas pesannya. Tapi sedikit ragu, takut jika dia terlalu berharap banyak.

"Haaahhh...," desah Sakura. "Kenapa harus selalu aku yang di posisi seperti ini?"

Tak tahan, Sakura akhirnya mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas. Ada satu pesan dari Sasuke. Hati Sakura melonjak senang. Langsung saja dia membuka pesan itu.

_From: Sasuke-kun_

_Hn. Kutunggu di cafe de-Lux jam delapan malam. _

_Dari pacar yang pacarnya sedang marah._

Sakura diam sejenak, membaca pesan itu sekali lagi, lalu tertawa-tawa kecil, kemudian membaca pesan itu sekali lagi, lalu mengatakan, "_Yes_!"

.

.

Sasori memandang Sakura dari dalam ruangannya. Sebagai supervisor senior di divisi yang sama dengan Sakura, ruangan mereka berbeda. Meski begitu, dari ruangannya, Sasori bisa melihat langsung ke meja Sakura melalui dinding kaca di sebelah mejanya. Sakura tampak senang. Bibirnya mengulum senyum sejak tadi, bahkan sesekali Sasori melihat Sakura tertawa-tawa kecil, berbeda 180 derajat dari keadaannya tadi pagi. Sasori memutuskan untuk menghampiri meja Sakura, lagi pula saat ini masih jam makan siang.

"Hmmm … sepertinya mendung sudah lewat?"

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Sudah baikan?"

Sakura mengganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat, sementara tangannya sibuk membenahi bekal makan siangnya. "Sasuke-_kun_ tidak akan kuat marah lama-lama," gumam Sakura pelan. Dia kembali tertawa kecil. "Kami akan bertemu nanti malam."

Sasori mengacak-acak rambut Sakura, sebuah senyum kecil yang dipaksakan terselip di sudut bibirnya. "Siapa yang tahan jika harus marah denganmu, Cantik," balas Sasori tak kalah pelan.

.

.

Sakura sudah berniat dia tidak akan membiarkan pekerjaan kantornya menghalangi niatnya bertemu dengan Sasuke malam ini. Sejak pukul lima sore, Sakura langsung merapikan meja kerjanya, mematikan komputernya, dan bersiap-siap pulang. Aura positif menguar dari senyum dan sapaan yang sedari tadi Sakura berikan kepada rekan kerjanya yang dijumpainya di sepanjang jalan dari ruangannya di lantai lima menuju halte bis di depan gedung kantornya. Sakura sudah tidak sabar sampai di rumah.

Bagai bernostalgia tentang kencan pertamanya dulu, Sakura sibuk mengeluarkan hampir seluruh isi lemarinya. Sakura sempat memadukan kaus sederhana berpotongan _V-neck_ dengan celana _jeans._ Tapi setelah menimbang-nimbang, Sakura merasa seperti anak remaja yang ingin kencan ke taman bermain. Dia melepaskan pakaiannya, kali ini mencoba _hot pants_ dengan kamisol berwarna merah_. _Sakura memang berhasil terlihat seksi, tapi dia mengernyit aneh saat melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin. Dirinya tampak seperti wanita nakal. Setelah melepaskan setelan itu, Sakura mengambil satu gaun sederhana selutut berwarna _broken white. _Dia tampak puas.

"Pas, tidak terlalu berlebihan atau santai untuk pergi ke _de-Lux_."

Sambil sesekali bersenandung, Sakura mengamati jalan sepanjang menuju kafe. Rasa-rasanya hatinya terasa begitu berbunga-bunga saat ini. Kelihatan konyol, memang, tapi itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini. Dua bulan belakangan ini Sasuke tampak sibuk, jangankan untuk bertemu, menanyakan kabar pun hampir tak pernah. Selalu dia yang memulai lebih dulu, kadang dibalas, kadang seharian tak ada kabar balasan dari Sasuke. Maka saat Sasuke mengiriminya pesan tadi siang untuk bertemu malam ini, Sakura merasa bahagia.

Surat-surat, yang tak sempat diberikannya kepada Sasuke, sudah tersimpan rapi di dalam tas tangannya. Kerinduannya terhadap Sasuke memang sudah segini dalam, tapi dia selalu berusaha menerima bahwa Sasuke sedang sibuk, dukungan dan kepercayaan penuh darinyalah yang dibutuhkan lelaki itu. Bukan kecurigaan dan penafsiran keliru.

Sakura tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Jika dulu dia selalu beranggapan bahwa tokoh wanita di dalam novel roman yang sering dibacanya terlalu berlebihan jika merasa bahwa ada taman bermekaran dalam hatinya jika ingin berjumpa dengan sang pujaan hati atau rasa rindu yang begitu mengiris kalbu saking tak tertahankannya. Kali ini dia berani mengatakan itu semua tidak berlebihan. Dia merasakannya.

Sakura sudah tiba di _de-Lux_ di saat waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Sakura melirik ponselnya, Sasuke belum menghubunginya lagi. Mungkin masih di jalan, pikir Sakura. Tanpa memikirkan hal-hal negatif, Sakura mengambil tempat di dekat dinding kafe yang terbuat dari kaca bening, sehingga pemandangan di luar kafe dapat terlihat dari tempat duduknya.

_Live music_ yang ada di dalam kafe membuat suasana terasa romantis. Tanpa sadar Sakura terkekeh kecil. Sasuke bukan orang yang romantis. Bagaimana bisa disebut romantis jika untuk mengucapkan kalimat '_I love you' _saja, hampir tidak pernah. Ya, memang romantis bukan hanya dinilai lewat kata-kata. Tapi tetap saja, memilih lokasi kafe romantis seperti ini, seperti benar-benar bukan Sasuke.

Tidak pernah Sakura merasa segelisah ini. Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, bahkan jam demi jam telah terlewati. Jam berbentuk pohon keluarga yang tergantung di dinding kafe sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, tapi Sasuke belum juga datang. Merasa malu tidak memesan apa-apa, Sakura pun memesan secangkir _white coffee_. Bahkan sampai minumannya tandas pun, Sasuke tak kunjung tiba. Mata Sakura panas, menahan air mata yang hampir menetes. Rasa perih di lambungnya seakan tak terasa, tertutupi rasa kecewa di dadanya.

Sakura sudah mencoba menghubungi ponsel Sasuke. Tapi sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, nomor Sasuke tidak bisa dihubungi. Entah _low battery_, sedang _meeting_, atau tidak ada _signal_, Sakura sudah tidak tahu mana yang nantinya akan menjadi alasan Sasuke. Sakura masih mencoba untuk menunggu, tapi kafe yang sudah hampir tutup tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum pada salah satu _waitress_ yang menatapnya dengan pandangan simpati, Sakura pergi keluar dari kafe.

Sakura masih menunggu. Udara malam yang dingin tak menyurutkannya. Dia masih menunggu di luar kafe, terkadang Sakura berjongkok sambil menatap kendaran yang hilir mudik di jalan utama. Sesekali berharap bahwa ada Sasuke dengan motornya yang akan berhenti di depannya, mengucapkan kata maaf, dan melanjutkan kencan mereka yang telah tertunda sekian jam lamanya. Lalu jam yang berdentang sebanyak dua belas kali dari tugu di persimpangan jalan membuat Sakura sadar bahwa apa yang ditunggunya mungkin tak akan muncul.

Sakura tertawa. Kali ini bukan tawa menyenangkan seperti yang dialaminya sepanjang perjalanan menuju kafe. Sakura tersenyum. Kali ini bukan senyum bahagia ketika menantikan saat-saat kedatangan Sasuke di kafe. Sakura merasa ada sesuatu dalam dadanya. Kali ini bukan sesuatu menyenangkan yang sering dia baca di novel-novel roman ketika sang gadis menanti sang pujaan hati. Kali ini—semuanya berbanding terbalik.

Sakura memberhentikan taksi yang melewatinya. Dia menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang sekali lagi—berharap Sasuke akan muncul dari balik tikungan di persimpangan. Namun nihil. Dilengkapi dengan rasa sesak dan pedih luar biasa, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menaiki taksi.

.

.

Sasuke melirik ponselnya. Dia tidak sadar kalau ponselnya mati. Sejak tadi dia berusaha mengerjakan pekerjaan agar cepat selesai. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dia sudah memberi tahu pada Sakura bahwa mereka akan bertemu di kafe _de-Lux_ malam ini. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Tidak akan sempat jika dia harus pulang dulu ke rumah.

"Sasuke-_sama_!"

Sasuke menoleh. Pintu lift yang terbuka kembali menutup tanpa Sasuke sempat masuk ke dalamnya. Hanya ada satu orang yang biasa memanggilnya seperti itu, meski Sasuke sudah berkali-kali kalau dia lebih nyaman jika hanya dipanggil nama tanpa embel-embel apa pun.

"Ada apa, Genma?"

Genma adalah asisten pribadi Fugaku, ayah Sasuke. Lelaki berperawakan tinggi besar itu sudah lama mengabdi pada keluarganya.

"Fugaku-_sama_ ingin bertemu dengan Anda, Sasuke-_sama_."

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam tujuh lewat sepuluh menit. Tidak biasanya ayahnya ingin bertemu di kantor. Meski Sasuke sudah berusaha mengerjakan pekerjaannya semaksimal mungkin, sang ayah lebih memercayakan segalanya pada Itachi atau pada Genma.

"Sasuke-_sama_…."

"Hn. Aku ke sana." Alih-alih pergi ke kafe menemui Sakura, Sasuke menuju ruangan ayahnya.

"_Ha'i_."

.

.

Matsuri melirik jam di ruangannya.

"Astaga! Sudah jam dua belas malam!"

Matsuri memandang sekelilingnya. Kantor nyaris sunyi! Sasuke bahkan sudah meninggalkan kantor sejak pukul tujuh. Senior-seniornya pun sudah menyerah dan pulang lebih awal. Matsuri sedikit menyesal menolak pulang lebih awal bersama para seniornya. Jam dua belas di kantor bukan hal yang ada dalam _wish list_ Matsuri. Akibat permintaan pasar yang sedang naik, divisinya sering kali bekerja hingga lembur selama beberapa hari ini.

Matsuri cepat-cepat melangkah ke dalam lift yang kosong. Sesampainya di lantai dasar, dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya terburu-buru ke depan pintu utama gedung. Petugas keamanan gedung yang sedang berjaga di depan gedung sudah terlihat oleh Matsuri lewat pintu utama gedung yang terbuat dari kaca bening.

Matsuri hampir mencapai pintu depan ketika sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahunya.

"AAAAAA~!"

"Jangan berisik!"

Matsuri masih terkejut. Jantungnya masih berdegup dengan kencang. Rasa takut pada hal-hal mistis masih melingkupi dirinya.

"SASUKE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, _BAKA_!"

Sasuke tidak mengacuhkan perkataan Matsuri. Dia terus berjalan keluar dari gedung kantor mereka. Matsuri yang kesal, langsung saja menyusul lelaki itu.

"Hei, kau dari mana?"

"Lembur."

"Di mana?"

"Hn."

Sasuke tidak menjawab lebih lanjut pertanyaan Matsuri. Tadi ayahnya memberinya pekerjaan. Sang ayah secara eksplisit memang tidak mengharuskan dia mengerjakan semuanya malam ini. Tapi dengan cara menyinggung kemampuan Itachi yang mampu mengerjakan segala tugas dengan cepat membuat Sasuke tahu ayahnya sedang mencoba membandingkan kemampuannya dengan sang kakak, membuat Sasuke ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia juga mampu bahkan bisa melebihi Itachi.

Tanpa terasa waktu sudah berlalu begitu cepat. Sasuke bahkan tidak menyadari kalau dia sama sekali belum mengabari Sakura perihal pembatalan pertemuan mereka malam ini. Ponselnya yang mati pun sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Aku duluan." Sasuke menuju tempat parkir, sedangkan Matsuri berjalan ke arah jalan raya untuk mencegat taksi.

Matsuri sudah menunggu selama lima belas menit, tapi tak ada satu pun taksi yang berhenti di depan kantor. Selama menunggu, dia juga menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol dengan Izumi, petugas keamanan gedung kantornya. Bahkan Matsuri sudah tidak tahu obrolan apalagi yang harus dia mulai untuk mengusir kebosanan saat menunggu seperti ini. Sampai sebuah motor berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Sedang apa?" Sasuke, si pengendara motor berhenti di depan Matsuri. Tanpa melepaskan helm di kepalanya, Sasuke bertanya.

"Apalagi, tentu saja menunggu taksi," jawab Matsuri ketus. Dia masih kesal karena Sasuke mengagetkannya saat di depan pintu kantornya tadi.

Sasuke sebenarnya enggan, tapi dia merasa kasihan pada Matsuri. "Hn, ikut denganku!"

Matsuri membelalakkan kedua matanya. Sebuah keajaiban kalau seorang Sasuke menawarkan sebuah bantuan tanpa diminta. "Serius?!"

"Berisik!"

Matsuri tertawa. Tetap saja seorang Sasuke, pikirnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Matsuri naik, duduk membonceng di belakang Sasuke. Matsuri hendak pamit kepada Izumi, tapi Izumi sudah menghilang entah ke mana. Hanya ada Kotetsu. Mungkin Izumi sedang berpatroli. Setelah berpamitan kepada Kotetsu, Sasuke mulai menjalankan motornya, membelah kesunyian malam di Kota Konoha.

"Sasuke, kau lapar, tidak?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Dia benar-benar ingin cepat sampai mengantar Matsuri sampai di rumah gadis itu, lalu pulang dan beristirahat di kasur empuknya sendiri.

"Ishhh, Sasuke, kau lapar, tidak? Aku lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita mampir dulu ke kedai _dimsum_. Tidak jauh dari sini."

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak ingin mampir ke mana-mana. Tapi ternyata perutnya sulit menolak tawaran Matsuri. Sasuke memang belum makan sejak siang tadi. Dia juga sedikit iba pada Matsuri. Gadis itu juga pasti melewatkan makan malamnya karena lembur.

"Hn."

.

.

Sakura mencoba tetap tersenyum. Sasuke pasti punya alasan kenapa dia tidak bisa datang malam ini. Sasuke tidak mungkin sengaja melakukan hal ini tanpa sebab apa pun. Meski begitu, Sakura tidak bisa menyalahkan air mata yang sejak tadi turun di pipinya.

Sakura merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Berkali-kali sopir taksi melirik ke arahnya lewat kaca spion. Mungkin dia khawatir pada penumpangannya, seorang gadis yang memberhentikan taksi malam-malam begini ditambah dengan air mata yang terus membasahi wajahnya.

Lampu merah di persimpangan membuat taksi yang dinaiki Sakura berhenti. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi jendela. Niatnya hanya mengusir rasa penat di kepalanya, tapi yang menyambutnya malah menambah kepenatan kepalanya. Sebuah motor yang sangat Sakura kenal terparkir di depan sebuah kedai _dimsum_.

Sakura awalnya tak yakin, meski dia cukup mengenal motor itu. Namun ketika seorang lelaki di kedai dimsum itu berbalik (disusul seorang gadis cantik) mengecek keadaan motornya di parkiran, barulah Sakura yakin kalau alasan kekasihnya tidak bisa menemuinya adalah sebuah alasan yang tak pernah diharapkannya.

.

.

Bersambung

.

An: Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini. :)

Kuromiiii~ gomen kalo kadonya molor segini banyaknya. :( dan masih bersambung lagi. Huaaa... *nyoba meluk Kuromi supaya ngga dikepret xD*

Salam hangat,

ahalya


End file.
